This invention relates to cellular networks. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique employing routing headers in internet protocol (IP) packets to route packets to an end destination through intermediate routers employing routing headers.
FIG. 1 shows a typical cellular network such as a Global System for Mobile Communications/Generalized Packet Switched Service (GSM/GPRS) network. In IP-applications there is a single point of attachment to the external IP-networks such as the Public Internet, the single point of attachment being a gateway general packet radio service support node (GGSN) also referred to in FIG. 1 as the gateway router GR. The Gateway Router is connected to the Public Internet and also to X.25 Networks via Firewalls F2 and F1 respectively. On the radio network side, the Gateway Router is coupled to the intra-public land mobile network (Intra-PLMN) internet protocol IP) backbone for sending two-way data from multiple user equipments (UEs). The IP-layer in the user equipment (UE) terminates at the GGSN which, in turn, means that there is a single “IP-level-hop” from the UE to the GGSN. FIG. 2 shows the protocol stacks used for exchanging IP data between the user equipment, also referred to as the mobile station (MS), base station sub-system (BS), the serving GPRS support node (SGSN) and the gateway GPRS support node (GGSN).
Typically, the UMTS network is made up of switching elements which transfer the IP-packets through the employment of Layer-2 switching techniques. Some UMTS networks utilize IP-based routing elements. However, the IP-technology is used purely for transport purposes only and is not visible to the UE, meaning that the IP-layer of the UE is still terminated at the GGSN.
It is a clear possibility that future cellular networks will be entirely IP-based. In other words, the cellular network will be an interconnected network of IP-routers with the result that the IP-layer of the UE may be terminated by a nearby router. However, since the network is still assumed to have a single point of attachment to the external IP-networks, IP packets from the nearest router must be routed to the gateway router GR (for example, the GGSN shown in FIG. 1). In the prior art, this is achieved by establishing IP-tunnels which involve IP-in-IP encapsulation. This approach has the disadvantages of requiring the need to set up tunnels and the extra overhead due to encapsulation.
Another scenario is a network of a number of LAN Access Routers (ARs), wherein each Access Router is connected to a number of Access Points, as shown in FIG. 3. A single gateway router serves these ARs and provides connectivity to the external IP-networks. Such a network may also be referred to as an Autonomous System or an IP-domain. Other scenarios include universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) networks, code division multiple access CDMA2000 networks etc.